The Day Charmed Died
by Poofball
Summary: This is most likely a onetime thing. It's just my little interpretation of what they didn't show on the show after All Hell Breaks Loose.


This is just a little thing I made; it's what they didn't show in the show. I tried to make it from many perspectives… without making it too long, etc… I made it a few months ago, but never posted. And now I just feel like seeing what other people think about it. So please review:).

"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue said making hand movements, trying to give him all the information quickly.

"They?" Dr. Griffiths asked, unable to comprehend it all.

"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He's the Source's assassin." Prue said, explaining the danger they were up against.

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." Dr. Griffiths laughed as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Oh…okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." Prue suddenly stopped what she was saying, with a puzzled look.

"What?" Piper asked curiously, noticing her sister's face.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" Prue screamed looking up towards the stairs, but there was no answer.

"Phoebe, are you there?" Prue repeated, causing Piper to make a confused face. "Phoebe, where are you!" Prue screamed seeing a tornado break through the front door.

The tornado rips through the foyer, and knocks Prue, and Piper to the floor. Once a clap of thunder is heard, the tornado disappears, and Shax appears. As Prue uses he body to cover and protect Piper, she looks up to see Shax forming an energy ball, that is prepared for their innocent.

"Dear god." Dr. Griffiths said in shock and awe, unsure of what to do.

"No!" Prue screamed as she scramble to her feet, in hopes to protect her innocent. She pushed him out of the way, and raised her hand to send the energy ball towards him, but it was too late. The energy ball hit Prue right in the stomach at a strong force, sending her crashing through the wall.

Piper lifted her head from the ground after hearing the sound of Prue crashing through the wall. The sight of Prue going through the wall was unbearable, and made her heart stop. She desperately got to her feet to help Prue, who was lying on the ground bleeding at a fast rate from her head. But when she raised her hands to freeze him, he fast too fast for her as well, and she was sent crashing through the wall as well, landing right next to Prue. Shax then grinned and turned to Dr. Griffiths.

"What are you?" Dr. Griffiths said in a low mumble, horrified by what he had just seen.

"The end." Shax said grinning as he threw and energy ball directly at his chest, sending him crashing through the dining room window. Shax then looked around at the fatally wounded witches and innocent, then pleased with what he had done, he turned back into the wind, and blew out the door, causing the windows on the door to smash as he slammed it shut.

"We meet again." Death said as he took Prue's hand and pulled her spirit from her body.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked pulling her hand away from his, and looking towards Piper's injured body, lying on the floor, next to hers. "Is Piper okay!" She screamed as she frantically ran over to her sister's side and cried.

"She'll be fine, her name is not on my list, however yours is." He said, once again putting his hand out for her to take.

"No I need to stay and protect her, no one's coming!" She grew impatient watching her sister lie on the floor bleeding to death.

"Come with me." He stated quickly as he held out his hand one last time, and she took it. As soon as she took it, there was a bright light that surrounded her until she was able to open her eyes to see the swing where Andy had taken her to say goodbye, with Piper sitting on it.

"What's she doing here? You said her name wasn't on the list!" Prue screamed with fury as she looked over at Death, feeling extremely betrayed.

"She is not on my list, but at the moment she as well is on the verge of death. Her husband will heal her, and have no time to heal you. One or the other." Death mumbled as he quickly disappeared.

"Prue where are we?" Piper asked with a very sad, childish look on her face.

"We're in heaven Piper, this is where I saw Andy for the last time." Prue said as she walked over to the bench, and cat down beside her little sister.

"We're dead!" Piper said, as she looked into her sister's eyes horrified.

"No I'm staying here, but Leo will heal you don't worry." Prue said as she wrapped her arm around Piper, and placed her head on her shoulder.

"What do you mean you're staying here? You have to come back with me." Piper said as tears filled her eyes, still hoping this was all a dream.

"No I can't… Leo can only heal one of us, and it's better if it's you, because you don't need me anymore, you have Leo and Phoebe has Cole." Prue looked down, thinking of Andy and how she felt she was always left out, and no longer needed for her sisters.

"Prue I will always need you. Who's going to protect me, or care for me when I'm sick." Piper asked, not able to believe the words coming out of her sister's mouth.

"No Piper, Leo does that for you now. I want you to have a happy life, with as many children as you want, and you will grow old, and live a happy life. Just like I've always wanted you and Phoebe to have." Prue said as she stroked her sister's cheek, which was beat red from all her crying.

"Prue I can't be happy without you, I need you." Piper sobbed into her shoulder.

"You can live on. You did just fine before, it's just that you won't have me being a fifth wheel." Prue said as tears streamed all my heart."

"I love you so much." Piper said through muffled sobs into her down her face at the thought of leaving her sister behind.

"Look my job in this life was to protect you and Phoebe, and I succeeded. I love you with all my heart. " As Prue stroked her sister's hair in comfort she saw a blue shimmer of light, like when Andy left her on the swing, but this time it was different, Andy appeared only a few feet away.

"Andy… Hi." Prue said as he walked towards the crying sister's. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here." Prue asked, before thinking about it for a moment to realise he was there to take her.

"I'm here for you Prue." Andy said smiling at the fact that he was able to see Prue, but teary eyed at the thought of Prue's life ending, and her having to leave the sisters she loved so much.

"No. No! You can't take her… She can't leave. I need her." Piper sobbed grabbing onto Prue and crying into her once again, seeking the motherly comfort she always provided.

"I have to go Piper. It's my destiny, I love you." Prue said as she kissed the top of her head one last time, and walked over to Andy.

"No Prue… No." Piper screamed as she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably, which automatically made Prue begin to walk over to comfort, but Andy pulled her back.

"Tell Phoebe I love her as well." She said as Piper began fading away from death's door.

"Prue." Piper said as her image grew more and more distant, until finally she was gone, and Leo was becoming visible. She opened her eyelids quickly and looked over to Prue, as she was engulfed in a hug from Leo and Phoebe.

"Why are you wasting your time hugging me? Save Prue!" She screamed as she pushed the two away and turned over to look at her sister's severely injured body. Tears came quickly just at the sight of all the blood, and how pale her skin was.

Leo placed his hand over Prue's body quickly and sat there waiting for a response. Yet after many moments there was still no glow, and he let several tears slowly fall down his cheeks before looking up at Piper. Not sure how he could possibly say what he was about to tell her.

"I'm so sorry Piper, but I can't heal her. She's…. she's dead." He quickly pulled her into a tight hug ready to comfort her, but she pushed away.

"Heal her God damnit!" Piper screamed as she began to hit his shoulders, and push him towards Prue's body.

"Piper I can't." He responded, looking into her eyes. He had never seen her look that way before, the pain and sadness was too much to bear. He was sobbing, and looked over at Phoebe, who was crying and looking at Prue's body in disbelief. Even Cole, who never quite got along with Prue, had several tears falling from his eyes.

Phoebe quickly grabbed Piper for support, and someone to cry on. Usually she and Piper both had Prue, but right now they only had each other. But Piper quickly pushed Phoebe away and looked her straight in the eyes, and Phoebe noticed that at the moment they were full of hatred…. Hatred towards her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Piper screamed as the anger in her voice grew, surprising everyone.

"Piper, what's wrong." Phoebe asked, looking hurt because her sister was so enraged she wouldn't let her touch her.

"What's wrong? What do you think is wrong! Prue is dead because you left us to go see Cole. You abandoned us, and look what happened. And after all Prue's done for you, she gave up everything for you and I. And what do you do? You abandon her for a few extra minutes with you demon boyfriend." Piper was outraged, and wasn't letting Phoebe out easily for this. She had no other way to feel about this, other than heartbroken.

"Piper, I didn't know this was going to happen. If I did, I never would have left." Phoebe said, although it was hard to understand through her sobs.

"Yes you did know, you were down there, and you knew. All of you knew!" Piper screamed as she stood up and looked around at all those who had betrayed Prue.

"Phoebe didn't abandon Prue, we came back." Cole added in, trying to stick up for Phoebe.

"If she hadn't left in the first place, we would just be having a normal Halliwell day, but now life will never be the same. It will always be empty, because of you."

"Piper." Was all Phoebe could say, it was hard enough dealing with a sister dying only minutes before, but now this.

"Don't Piper me. If you don't think you abandoned Prue, then think about this, some of the last words she said were, "Phoebe, where are you". She then stormed out of the room, after taking one last look at Prue's body, and beginning to sob uncontrollably again.

Phoebe was overcome with guilt and pain, and just looked in disbelief at the doorway Piper just walked out of, and Prue's body before sobbing into her hands, until Cole pulled her close to him for comfort.

Cole sat there, holding his love, who was shaking involuntarily in his arms, and was beginning to gasp for air with every sob she made. He watched as Leo picked up a blanket off the couch to cover Prue up, and after she was covered, he proceeded to go after Piper.

"Phoebe you have to calm down, you're making yourself have trouble breathing." Cole insisted as he rubbed her back, hoping it would calm her down some how.

"How can I calm down Cole, I killed my own sister. Piper's right." She let out, which was easier to understand than before, which satisfied Cole, since that meant she was slightly calming down.

"It's not your fault, never think that." Cole said as he stroked her hair, thinking of how stupid he was not to have known that the Source was setting them up. If he had picked up on it before, then maybe Phoebe wouldn't have to go through this pain and punish herself.

"You heard what Piper said, some of her last words were "Phoebe where are you?" Phoebe stated as she began to sob heavily again. "She died thinking that I abandoned her!"

At this point, Cole knew that the two remaining sisters had to be together, even if Piper was in this state. He gently kissed Phoebe's forehead as he shimmered upstairs into Piper's room, where Leo was comforting Piper as well.

"What are you two doing here!" Piper screamed, lifting her head up from Leo's chest to see them now sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"We're here to talk, at a time like this you need to be together as a family." Cole explained, while Phoebe kept her head hidden in his chest, still unable to look at Piper.

"We can't be together anymore because of you two and your "love" that got my sister killed!" Piper said, as Leo held her hands close so she wouldn't cause anything or anyone to explode with her still uncontrolled new power.

"This is not our fault Piper! This was done by the Source." Cole hoped she would leave it at that, the pain was not just hurting Phoebe, but him as well. There was no way he could ever live knowing he helped kill one of the sisters Phoebe loves so dearly.

"Well then I'll take him out." She said as she stood up from the bed, and pulled at Leo's hand. "Take me to the Source, I'm going to let him feel what Prue did." Piper said in confidence, she needed revenge; it would help her get the focus off the pain.

"Piper are you insane, if you go up against the Source without the power of three, you'll be killed." Cole said looking up at her with true worry spread across his face.

"What makes you think I don't want to be." Piper said as she stormed out of the room once again and made her way to the attic.

Darryl made his way up the Manor steps cautiously; having an odd feeling the girls needed his help. His hear jumped when he saw the broken glass everywhere, and he then slowly opened what remained of the doors, to reveal a broken window, where a man's dead body lay, and to the right, a broken wall.

"Hello!" He yelled, which echoed through the quiet house. When no one answered, he proceeded to look around, deciding to look at what was on the other side of the broken wall. His heart stopped yet again when he saw a feminine body, covered in a blanket, such as when Andy died. As he bent down to pull the blanket of the face to reveal who it was, and he then took in a deep breath. He calmed himself for what he would see, but was completely horrified to see Prue's pale face.

"Dear God no…" He said as he put the blanket back over, and sat against the wall in shock. His hands began to shake in shock as he thought of who was under there. He felt bad that who would've been much more content if it had been one of the other sisters under there, but Prue was different. He had now broken his promise to his late best friend. The promise to protect her forever, since he no longer could.

A few stray tears fell down his cheeks before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, which made him quickly switch to defensive mode, pulling out his gun and slowly getting up from the floor. He turned the corner quickly to see Cole there with an energy ball prepared.

"What the hell is that?" He asked fearing for his life, before Cole realised it was Darryl, and closed his palm on the energy ball.

"Sorry thought you were Shax coming back for more." Cole said as he looked at Darryl, wondering why he was here. But noticed that his eyes were red as well. "I'm guessing you saw Prue."

"Yes I did." Darryl said, wondering if he could tell he had been crying. He refused to cry in public, he hadn't even cried at Andy's funeral. Only Sheila had seen him cry then.

"Are you going to help us cover it up?" Cole asked, only caring about magic not being exposed again.

"If I can." Darryl answered, looking Cole over, not sure whether he could be the one who did this to Prue or not. "Where are the girls?" He asked, as Cole pointed up the stairs, which made him quickly go to them, watching his back the whole time.

Once upstairs, he could here someone crying in the room to the far left, and decided to go there. In that room he found Leo comforting distraught Phoebe.

"Dear God, don't tell me Piper's hurt too." He asked, noticing she wasn't in the room.

"No don't worry she's up in the attic." Leo said, answering to horrified inspector.

"Thank God…" He answered back, before looking around to see if Cole was nearby. "He didn't do this did he?"

"No… No." Cole didn't do this, although Piper may have a different opinion." Leo said rolling his eyes, as he looked down at Phoebe who was staring off into space.

"Okay… I know this is fast, but if I'm going to cover this up, I'll need the info on what happened here." Darryl said as he made his way closer to Leo and Phoebe.

"Leo looked down at Phoebe, and thought she shouldn't have to relive this incident. "Phoebe why don't you go talk to Piper, and maybe bring her down later to tell Darryl more, but not until she's ready." Leo instructed as he helped her up from the bed.

He then watched as she left the room before beginning the conversation.

Meanwhile, up in the attic Piper is still in tears as she flips through the Book of Shadows. Ritualistic items that she will use to try and get Prue back surround her as she begins to chant.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. "

She looks around impatiently, but the only movement is a candle flickering. When nothing happens, she decides to try again.

"In this night and in this battle, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three." She then closes her eyes, hoping to open them to the best. But once she opens them and looks at the candle, she sees nothing.

Determined to get Prue back, she begins to flip through the Book of Shadows again, until she comes across another spell, which is To Call A Lost Witch. She then adds the ingredients, and expertly adds them into a bowl, and begins to chant from the Book again.

"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here."

When this doesn't work, she then finds an athame close by and cuts deep into her finger and drips it into the bowl. Something she was so horrified to do not too long ago, but this was a different situation.

" Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."

A faint gust of wind that flickers the candle gives her some hope, but nothing else happens after. She then buried her face in her hands in defeat; unable to believe this was happening.

"Piper? " Phoebe said cautiously as she entered the attic. Piper immediately looked up in hope that it was Prue.

"Prue?" Piper asked looking at the candle, wondering if all her hard work had paid off. But it was just Phoebe, who entered with a tear-stained face as well, but was dressed in her pj's for extra comfort

"Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? Phoebe asked, as she looked down at Piper who was just sitting there, staring blankly at the book in defeat. It was then she noticed the cut that was bleeding on her finger. "You're bleeding."

Phoebe then found a clean cloth before taking Piper's hand and wrapping the towel around the wound. Piper still seems dazed, and doesn't seem to care at all.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different." Piper said, finally exiting her daze, and looking at Phoebe.

"Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that." Phoebe answered back.

"There's other magic, magic that we've used before." She said as she flipped through the book some more, to show other magic. "Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time. It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why." She said holding back more tears, as she slammed the book closed, and stands up to argue. But Phoebe simply took both her hands in hers, and looked her in the eyes, to show they shared the same pain.

"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that? We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone." Phoebe said as their eyes begin to fill with more tears as they face the reality of this nightmare. Phoebe then pulls Piper into a tight hug, which Piper didn't push away from, knowing that Phoebe shared her pain as well, and she would never do this on purpose." I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too." Phoebe said as she sighed heavily, and kissed Piper's forehead. "We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral."

Piper couldn't help but let out a little smile at that, she then gave in and decided it would be best for everyone if she took a rest, and she also wouldn't be able to feel the pain while she was sleeping. She then nodded, as Phoebe smiled and walked her out of the room hand in hand.

Prue watched from above with Andy, as she turned around, pleased Piper had made progress. And proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on hers.

"They'll be fine." He said pulling her closer, so happy to have her again. They then shared a passionate kiss both had been longing to have for two years.


End file.
